1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly concerns a control apparatus for operating a control cable which includes two-motion actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable controls are commonly used for a variety of applications to actuate a remote mechanism connected to a control cable. Such applications include, but are not limited to, walk-behind lawn mowers. In many applications such as walk-behind lawn mowers, a graspable bar or handle which serves as a “deadman” control or switch is used in combination with the cable control for safety considerations and may be required by governmental regulations. In these circumstances, in order to successfully operate one or more controllable mechanisms such as a blade brake, blade clutch, or possibly other operable mechanisms such as a ground drive or throttle, the operator may be required to grasp the deadman and hold it in a particular position.
One example of a cable control used for walk-behind lawn mowers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,369, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In the invention shown and described therein, when the deadman bar is pulled downwardly, an external latch is activated and the lever of the control may be moved. However, release of the deadman bar caused consequent, and often rapid automatic movement of the lever to which the control cable was attached. The present invention is intended as an advancement upon controls of this type.